1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with a touch panel, and more particularly to a technique which is effectively applicable to a display device with a touch panel which includes an electrostatic capacitive type touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a touch panel technique which assists a “user-friendly” graphical user interface has become important in the propagation of mobile equipment.
For example, as a touch panel technique, JP-T-2003-511799 (patent document 1) discloses an electrostatic capacitive type touch panel. With respect to such an electrostatic capacitive type touch panel, there has been known the touch panel which can detect a touch position touched by a viewer.
The touch panel described in patent document 1, however, detects coordinates of a position touched by the viewer by detecting coupled capacitance formed of capacitance of an electrode line in the X direction and capacitance of an electrode line in the V direction.